fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Dragneel
Lucy (Heartfilia) Dragneel is a Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit mage and mother to Nashi , Liddan , Layla , Jude , and the triplets, Igneel, Mavis and Luna. She is married to Natsu Dragneel and has accomplished S-Class in Fairy Tail. Appearance Lucy is a fair and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and round brown eyes. Despite her inclining age, her body hasn't changed much and she still maintains an hourglass figure. Her breasts are large and she still holds pride for that, but her stomach has several stretch marks from her many straining pregnancies (as she did give birth to triplets). Lucy generally dresses in plainer clothes. Her skirts are longer than the ones she wore when a teenager, and her hair is most often kept up in a bun or single ponytail straight back (rather than to the side). When she works on missions, she often wears pants, as long skirts can become bothersome when running. Along with the tight pants, she wears cargo boots, a tank top, and jacket. Personality Lucy is much less vain and romantic as she was before joining Fairy Tail. As the years past, her passion and generosity has not faded, and she has accomplished great things thanks to this. Lucy is much less of a romantic now, becoming more realistic in her expectations of love following the start of her relationship with Natsu. She stopped expecting him to be her prince charming and felt all the better for it, as she said, "I used to want a prince, but I came to realize that dragons are much more fun." As a mother, Lucy is responsible and compassionate, terrified of the near death experience her children have come to face thanks to their impressive magic skill. Nonetheless, she always shows support towards her children, not letting her own fears stop her children from achieving their dreams. History Original Story Lucy joined Fairy Tail upon meeting Natsu and Happy in Hargeon. After joining Fairy Tail, she and Team Natsu went on many adventures, both fun and dangerous. She was able to grow as not only a mage, but as a person through these many experiences. With Lucy's leadership, and the strength of the Dragon Slayers, Lucy and Fairy Tail were able to defeat Acnologia, and Lucy finally accomplished her dream of becoming an author. The Later Years Following the defeat of Acnologia, Lucy came to terms with her feelings for Natsu and began to pursue him romantically. It was difficult, as Natsu remained annoyingly ignorant to her feelings, but Lucy soon managed to confess her feelings and begin a relationship with Natsu. At some point, before their marriage, Lucy and Natsu take a trip together to the beach (without Happy, as Lucy specifically requested) and things take a turn for the worst. Little is known about this trip, but Lucy didn't explain that a man by the name of Liddan did in fact save her from a burning building. He was a burly Scottish man with bright red hair that caught fire as he saved Lucy. Upon saving Lucy, he asked that in thanks of Lucy's salvation, that Lucy and Natsu name their first son after him. While they did agree to do this in person, both had promised halfheartedly as Natsu wanted to name his first son after Igneel. Some time later, they marry and begin living together. When Lucy discovers she's pregnant, she is hesitant to tell Natsu as it was unplanned. When she finally gains the courage to tell him, he unexpectedly panics and begins to try preparing for every little thing all at once, making Lucy relieved that Natsu will in fact be a good father and take the job seriously. While there were some complications with her birth, but thanks to Natsu heating her body with his fire, she was born a healthy baby girl. Lucy then and there decided to name her "Nashi" from the phrase "om nashi me", which she believed translated to mean "I will love you forever". Upon later research, Natsu actually discovered the phrase might also mean "Oh infinite nakedness", but they decided not to tell this to Nashi. Liddan is born a little over a year after, and when he is born, he came out with his hair on fire. This reminded them of Liddan and their promise to him, thus, they fulfilled their promise to him and named their first child Liddan. As Nashi and Liddan grew, it was apparent that they each had their favorites. Nashi seemed to be more attached to Natsu, always wanting to play with him and practice her uncontrolled abilities with fire. However, Liddan clung to his mother, much more timid and less eager to use his abilities. He would later learn to use his abilities, and try to tough like his sister. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light.15 Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.16Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle.17 For example, Aquarius can manipulate water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once,18 while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making him a valuable melee fighter, able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf.19 However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own.20 Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiacs," and more common, store-bought Silver Keys.21 There are a large number of Silver Keys, but there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more Spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts.22 She is capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat,23 and she has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits by simply calling on them instead of using their keys.24 * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. She demonstrated this ability when Taurus was taken over by Sherry Blendy through her Magic and was forced to attack Lucy. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat.25When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well.26 * Multiple Summons: Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Plue) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds.23 After gaining access to her Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare when she was able to keep two Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of her Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks.27 She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack.28 During her fight against Tartaros, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique.29 * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage possessing enough Magic Power to open three or more Golden Zodiac gates simultaneously is able to carry out, in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed Aquarius's key as the sacrifice needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. By doing so, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim.30 :::: ::::: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragneel